Happy END
by Haruka Ai
Summary: Their is blood shed.lots of people are dead. Miharu is granting someone a wish,but not yoite's who is miharu granting a wish to and why? why is yoite content with this?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own nabari no ou**

**this is my second fan fic, and its going to be in chapters, it has nothing to do with the story line what so ever meaning it litteraly has to do with OCC throught**

**the whole entire story, no yaoi, and so i hope you enjoy it! The prologue is super short, but thats the point on how i am going to start off my story. I do promise you a super long chapter 1.**

**I hope you like reading! and please enjoy the story - Haruka!**

**

* * *

**

**Happy End**

Prologue

"Miharu, you can use it for your friends if you want...i won't be mad or nothing...if you want to use it, I will be okay with your decision." miharu had tears streaming down his face, "But yoite, I don't want you to die! I want you to live!" yoite looked at miharu sincerely, "Miharu, I want to disappear, but I don't need to shinrabanshou anyways...i figured out that when I go people will end up forgetting about me and...thats how I disappear." Miharu's eyes widened, "Yoite I promise I won't forget about you, your my friend and I want to stay with you forever." "Miharu..." Yoite closed his eyes, "Thank you miharu...for everything." That was when I disappeared.

* * *

** I promise you a extra long chapter 1.**


	2. The twins

Chapter 1. The twins

Miharu was walking down a gravel path looking at the scenery as he passed by, not that it interested him he was just bored. When he got near the forest he could hear some noise coming from the trees. Due to his indifference he ignored it and walked on. Miharu suddenly heard a loud thud as if something fell hard onto the ground. Even though he is indifferent, he still turned around and saw a boy dressed in a black sweater and brown shorts laying on the floor full of blood. Miharu's eyes widened as he ran up to the boy. The boy weakly looked up at miharu.

"Run, you have to run or the monster will get you."

He slowly closed his eyes. Miharu heard some more noise coming from the trees. Another person jumped out of the tree's. It was a girl who looked almost the same as the boy. She had a white dress shirt with the sleeves torn off, black gloves that covered up her hands all the way up to her elbows, and black shorts. She was also covered in blood. She turned and looked at miharu.

"You must run! the monster is coming this way!"

Miharu stood up and started to protest.

"I won't leave you two here." He spoke with indifference.

The girl sighed. She picked up the boy and gently put him over her back, she then looked at miharu and pointed at the trees.

"We have to run this way, i want you to take this."

She handed him a kunai.

"After all of this is done, i will have to explain everything to you...lets go!"

Miharu and the girl started running at full speed jumping over rocks and broken trees. Miharu could hear some noise in the trees as he looked up but saw no one, but knew someone was chasing them since the noise got closer and closer. Up ahead a tree exploded and landed right in front of them. They both quickly got out of the way, but were seperated since they both took different ways. A boy in a black trench coat and a hat swiftly came down from the trees and gently landed onto the ground. Miharu looked at the boy as he slowly started walking up to the two kids. Miharu knew he had to do something and he threw the dagger at the tall boy. The boy caught the dagger and turned and looked at miharu.

"Miharu, run!"

The girl yelled. Miharu was to much in shock and froze in place. The boy walked up to miharu and pointed his index finger at his head. Before the boy could do anything to miharu, their was a loud gunshot.

"You idiot! i told you not to try and kill anybody from the outside!"

A guy with blonde hair yelled from the trees. Anger was written all over his face. The boy lowered his finger from miharu's forehead as he took a few steps back. He stared directly at miharu and then turned his head and spoke very quietly.

"He has the shinrabanshou yukimi."

The guy named yukimi sighed.

"Damn, i didn't think i would meet him right now...well, he is not part of our mission so i guess we will just leave him."

Yukimi turned and looked at the two kids on the otherside. The girl was cradeling the boy in her arms and tears were rolling down her face.

"As for those two, we have to kill them. Yoite, i want you to kill those two kids, i will watch this one here and make sure he dosn't try and do anything."

The one named yoite nodded. Miharu's head was spinning with alot of questions that he wanted to ask. What is the shinrabanshou? And who are these two people? What do they want with those two kids? Miharu watched as yoite stepped up to the girl and held his index finger and pointed it to her head. The girl started pleading.

"Please don't kill us, we don't know whats going on and we don't even know who you people are."

Miharu knew he had to do something. He grabbed some dirt and threw it at yukimi's eyes.

"Damn brat!"

He screamed. Miharu quickly found the largest rock he could find as the boy named yoite was distracted and turned and looked at miharu, but he was too late to doge the rock. Miharu threw it at his head. Yoite fell down to the ground and blood started to seep from where the rock hit him. Miharu ran to the girl.

"We have to start moving!"

Miharu helped her up and the girl led them deeper into the forest. Yukimi wiped the dirt from his eyes as he ran over to yoite. He was knocked out unconcious. He picked him up and carried him on his back.

"Damn brats."

He did some sort of hand technique and the ground exploded around him. He disappeared and was gone out of sight.

The girl led miharu to an old abandoned wodden house into the forest. She laid the boy on the red couch and started to treat his injuries. After she was done she did her own and then offered miharu, but he admitted he was ok. The girl turned and faced miharu.

"My name is tsubasa and this is my twin brother hane. We are ninja's from a secret training school in korea. We came a long ways from here to their by boat, we were sent here to japan because we are to exterminate a certain group of ninja's called the death hawks. They are just like that boy you saw just now the one who was pointing his finger at you, in other words they are all kira users but found a way in order not to die from that forbidden technique. Those two ninja's that you just encountered just now are called the kairoshuu and they are after you miharu rokujou and after you forbidden technique the shinrabanshou."

Miharu's head was spining as he could not comprehend everything the girl was saying. Ninja's, kira users, kairoushuu, shinrabanshou, he had no idea what was going on and he was starting to get a headache from everything that was going on.

"I'm sorry tsubasa, but i don't understand any of this. How do you even know my name?"

"This is going to be a little hard to explain since i can see you are still new to this, but don't worry you will learn the ways of the ninja in order to protect yourself from the kairoushuu and to not give the shinrabanshou to anybody."

"I don't understand any of this."

"I know you don't, but i will tell you everything tommorow. Lets just get some rest for now it's getting late."

Miharu looked outside and noticed how time really did fly by.

"I have to go, my grandma will be worried about me."

"Alright, we will meet you at your house tommorow."

"You know where i live?"

"Yes, actually we know everything about you miharu rokujou."

The girl smiled.

"Don't worry though, we are not here for you but me and my brother will tell you everything tommorow. I promise."

Miharu only nodded as he left the run down house.

* * *

**i know i have barely started this story after a very long, long time! i am finally back on the computer! i know i took a week long break than a three day break, but things have been happening and so i haven't been able to get on here lately. Well, i hope you enjoy this first chapter of happy end!**

**See ya!**


End file.
